In the construction of shutters which consist of a frame with a plurality of louvers secured therein and usually actuable by an actuating rod to pivot the louvers from a closed to an open position, the spacing between the louvers varies depending on the vertical dimension of the shutter frame opening. It is therefore necessary in the construction of these louvers to measure the width of louvers which are to be mounted in the frame and then calculate the spacing at which the louvers are to be mounted in the frame. The problem is that the louvers are of standard sizes while the shutter frame may vary considerably. This is a time-consuming task and particularly when such shutters are custom-built for various window frame sizes, the construction of the shutters is not always appropriate.